The Priest and the Death Knight
by MidnightLovexx
Summary: One chance meeting in Goldshire sends a Blood Elf priest and a Night Elf death knight to scout out the broken isles to investigate the rumored Legion Invasion. Sumt later on. R&R
1. A faithful Encounter

**A/N: I don't own World of Warcraft, but Blizzard does. The story is based on two character I made in game.**

 ***edited version.***

 **Summary: Zarayliel found herself stranded in enemy territory to only receive kindness from one of these enemies. Little did she know, this man will change her life.**

 **Please remember to leave a review, telling me what parts you liked. :)**

 **Night elf male and blood elf female. Enjoy.**

"I'm not gonna lie but this seems like a very bad idea." I said.

"It's fun to watch the ally duel it out here. They also show off their mounts and pets. I wish we did that." The male Paladin said.

"We do, just not in a tiny town like this one." I said.

After the dethroning of the prince, Keal'thas, things have changed. The new regent lord brought in new advisors. One of these advisors is the father of my two friends who happen to be brothers. Although I noticed the two boys have been acting weird, I wouldn't stop hanging out with them. I was with one of the brothers, a Paladin named Tamaesen. We went over to some of the neighboring lands to buy some goods from different markets. We were both looking for new scriptures that we both can read. He was decked out in all of his armour as I wasn't. He was blonde blood elf with his hair up for the time being. When we weren't in our armour, and just roaming around town, his long blonde hair would fall longer than my own. I was in just a simple robe with a white top and a red bottom to it. My espresso brown hair was in a lazy ponytail with some of it touching my face. I had gloves, shoes and belt on but nothing that could protect me from any real danger. Thinking that we would go to some capital cities and get some scriptures. Tamaesen, decided to be a little adventurous. Since I was acting as if I was an advisor/protector, I wasn't in the place to refuse.

"Young master, we've been here for two hours. We must get going before someone sees us. They'll use you as bounty for the Lord." I tried to reason with him.

"Zarayliel, I am more than capable of protecting the both of us. And please, don't call me young master, we've been friends since we were in diapers." He stated.

"I realize that Tama. But there are so many, the last thing I need is to have you come back in pieces." I argued back.

"Zara we are here for a purpose." He said.

'If I was in complete armour, I would be fine with watching people duel, but I'm not. Look Tama, can we please go. I would love to read some of those scriptures we found." I purposed.

"Zara, I actually brought you out here to talk to you, away from my brother." He said.

I raised my eyebrow as I came a little closer to him. He turned around and came close to me. He was a little too close to me. I placed my hand on his chest, pushing him back a little indicating he was too close. He placed his gloved hand on my cheek, moving the dark brown hair from my face. My heart was fluttering fast, but not of excitement. I had no idea what he was about to do, although he was he nicer brother out of the two he was still a spoiled child. He and his brother always got what they wanted.

"Tamaesen." I called out.

"Hmmm." I just hummed.

"What are you doing?" I said, placing my hand on his wrists.

"Making my move." He said, bringing me against the chimney of the inn, pinning me to it. His hands were holding mine up over my head.

"Tamaesen, you are scaring me, please stop." I plead.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are? Not only the looks but the way you find beauty in everything, your clumsiness. Even if you are sick, I can find a way to cure you." He said, going in for the kiss.

"Tama!" I screamed, pushing him away with arcane magic. It was an accident but he seemed more stunned that I pushed him away than what it was that pushed him away.

"Zara, I didn't realize... do you love him?" He asked.

"Huh?" I looked dumbfounded.

"Oh, thank god." He said hugging me. "Non'daras isn't someone you want to be with."

"Tama, let go," I ordered, he let me go once more. "I don't have feelings for you, your brother or anyone. I'm too invested in my studies. I value you as a friend more than I do a lover."

"You realize he will get what he wants, sooner or later." He stated the dark truth.

"He won't do anything that'll get him in trouble with Lor." Though I know he wanted to change it so badly.

"Just give me a second to collect myself before we go back." He said, sitting back down on the roof. "I won't tell him anything that happened today."

I gave him a half smiled before sitting down towards the back. My nerves are going nuts as my hands shake. I felt bad for pushing him like the arcane magic to come back and haunt me. It was same magic that sent my father mad. With his genes, it could very well send me mad too. I heard a peak of excitement come from the young blonde as he laid down, watching the duels once more. He looked over with sparkling eyes and motioned for me to come over. I rolled my eyes and got up from my somewhat comfy position.

"What is it?" I asked, making my way over there. I lay down so no one could see me, I watched him as his smiled only grew.

"I don't think I've seen an impressive warrior like that before." He said pointing.

I looked over and there was one male, dressed in all black plate armor with glowy magic coming out the holes. The ears were a dead giveaway that this man was a night elf. I studied him more, but there wasn't a lot to go by. I was sure he wasn't a warrior, though. There was a certain aura around him suggested otherwise that he was, in fact, something more powerful than a warrior. All the same, he was still pretty impressive to look at.

I took a closer look at the male. The armor was custom made,being that he had to be one of the higher generals of the Alliance. It meant whatever he was, he was more powerful than Tamaesen and me combined. The sword given to him was one that was acknowledged for the service in the Ashran against the horde. I started to feel uneasy about that man's presence. I tried nudging him away from the edge of the roof but Tamaesen wouldn't budge. One way to determine if he was a real danger was by looking at his eyes. As he took off his helmet a little bit, revealing his eyes, or at least the unnatural pale blue they are not supposed to be. My heart beat quicken and my adrenaline started to take over as I realized that he was someone I didn't want to notice me or Tamaesen. A high-ranking general that's killed some of our comrades and he's a fucking death knight. I have to get him out of here. I thought as I grabbed Tamaesen by the collar of his back plate and yanked him away from the street view. I silenced him so he didn' t make a sound. I could see in his eyes of what he was thinking.

Zara stop what are doing?

"I'm sorry, this is for our own safety. You'll thank me later or you may kill me. Either way, you are higher on said social ladder, you sacrifice yourself, I'll be in trouble." I said, opening a portal back to Silvermoon and pushing him in.

I could feel him try to grab me but it didn't work. I was able to evade him as he went through completely. Instantly, the portal closed after he passed through being that it was made for one person to go through. I knew he wanted me to go with him but I didn't want him to risk anyone following us through. He had his own and I had mine but since he wasn't listening to reason I asked rationally. I sighed in relief and turned around to see the male figure in all black standing on the roof of the Inn. My eyes widened as I tried to take a few steps back away from the male.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he's gonna kill me. I thought before realizing that the Inn roof doesn't go on forever like I would have hoped for. I took one step and I felt gravity take over a little bit, making me fall towards the ground. I have no doubt I would survive the fall, I wouldn't survive the group of people down there making out with each other. I braced myself for the landing but the landing I was bracing myself for didn't happen. I felt something catch me a dark energy of sorts that lifted me up back to where I was standing again. I realized that he saved me from falling to my death. I wasn't at the edge of the Inn this time. I was in the middle of the roof, two inches away from the night elf death knight that stood before me. He was huge, so big that no one would know looking straight on that I was in front of him.

I started to breathe heavily, feeling tears come to my eyes as I was thinking this was the end. I closed my eyes and waited for the final blow. I could feel the cold coming off of his chest as he places his index finger on my lips. I could feel his lips near my ear, his cold breath sending chills down my spine. My eyes shot open with tears streaming down. He wraps his cloak around me. Out of nowhere he grabs me with his strong arms binding me to his chest. My mind went racing, thinking of all the things he would want with me. Could he want my body before killing me? Am I going to be his slave? Which sounded like a better offer than going back home and having an angry High Lord to deal with. I feel him take a deep breath in and I brace myself for something very bad.

"I'm not going to hurt you but I need you to stay quiet for a little bit." His low relaxing voice commanded of me in my native tongue.

I nodded as he let go, leaving me shaking violently. One part of me was shivering out of fear and the magic I was able to produce. I was still mainly shivering because of how cold his cloak really was. My eyes still watered but with relief instead of the thought of being at his mercy. He got his bag and rummaged through it. I watched his every move, making sure he didn't do anything out of the ordinary. He looked through some of the crystals before taking one and handing it to me. I blinked before he got up and placed it in my hand.

"It's a warp crystal that'll take you where you need to go." He said.

"I can't take this, I'm sorry." I said, trying to give it back.

"I have about fifteen more. I can spare one." He said.

I nod and go to take his cloak off, but he stopped me from doing that too. I looked at him again with a weird look on my face. He smiled gently and brought me in close once again. I was shorter than average blood elves by at least 3 inches but he was taller than your average night elf. In one split second his lips found mine. His cold lips gave mine shock but at the same time they felt good. He pulled back, leaving me in a state shock before activating the crystal.

"We will meet again. Do not forget about me, I certainly won't forget about you."

That was the last thing he said to me.


	2. Azralius Starblade

Hello everyone,

Here's chapter 2 of the story. The story was originally going to be set around the time of WotLK but with the new xpac announcement, I thought why not try to be a little more creative with this and just run with it. Just a few notes to tell you guys.

I partly used the model of Silvermoon in the game with a few little touch ups being that some people need places to live, and so it's a bit bigger to accommodate the citizens that live within the walls.

Secondly Any text that looks like this but not in bold letters means that the two characters are speaking in any other language Thalassian. This will normally be in Darnassian since he's a night elf.

Also on DA, you can find artwork done by myself to match with some of the storyline.

Enjoy, Midnight.

This is an edited version of the chapter

It has been five weeks since I met the night elf that showed me mercy. Tamaesen and I have somewhat gone back to normal. I really don't think we can go back to normal because of the whole roof thing. I sat on a bench within Silvermoon's Farstrider Square as I read the scripture my mother gave me. I had my hair up in my usual high ponytail. I was also wearing an elegant red robe with designs quite similar to those of an apprentice's robe. The sleeves cut off about half way down on my arm and drape down towards the ground. It had three layers to it, the third one being white silk that dropped to my feet.

I continued to struggle with the scripture, for some reason I decided to buy a scripture in a different language. I can speak the language but I've never thought I would have to read it. In the corner of my eye, I can see the blood elf come to my right side. Tamaesen came up, leaned up against the bench as the students were practicing on the dummies. He was in a red instructors uniform, taking a few days off before having to go back to Draenor to deal with things there once more. He glances over at the scroll, sitting down and looked at it, putting his hand on the parts that I've skimmed over 500 times.

"Oh shit, this is in Darnassian, you know how to somewhat speak it right? I recognize some words but not all of them." He asked.

"I can speak it in fluently, reading it is a different ball game. For all, I know it could say 'lets fuck until your eyes pop out.' I know it doesn't because it's a holy scripture." I said.

"Maybe it's a lust story about a sweet innocent blood elf being fucked roughly by a night elf." He joked around.

Film shots of what my mind was picturing were playing. I went red and whacked myself in the head with the scroll. Sadly, that sweet innocent blood elf was me being fucked hard by the night elf death knight. I even had a dream about that, so it felt really real to me, although I have stuck to my vow when I became a priest. I can hear him laughing which meant that he found it quite comical that he got me once again.

"You weren't supposed to picture it in your mind." He let out another laugh.

We heard the jingle of bell creep up behind us. We turned to see a dark looking monk stand behind the bench. Non'daras was the older of the two boys, by ten years. He looked like he could at least be two years older than us in human years. His hair was up in a long black ponytail with the front bit hanging out in front of him. He was taller and surprisingly bigger than Tama. He was more violent than Tama, getting into more fights with every passing day. He was more promiscuous than Tama, and the two did get around.

"Non'daras, what are you doing here?" Tamaesen asked.

"I could ask the same thing, don't want to interrupt the most beautiful high priestess in all of the lands." He said, his hand picked up a piece of my hair and twirled it in his fingers a little bit before I took it back.

"She's translating from an old language that is unknown to our people," Tamaesen said. "I need the scroll after she's done so I'm going to get from her."

"Well, then I'm going to watch. Besides you never know what creep could come up and attack her." Non'daras said, bringing his head in closer. Tamaesen stayed in his spot looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

I sat there reading but I could hear everything. The trainees training very loudly, their footsteps were heavy and their chanting was worse. I can feel Non'daras breathing down my neck and moving in closer. I tried to shake him off but it didn't really work. His large hands found themselves on my shoulders and started rubbing them ever so slightly. It felt creepy and Tama kept moving my scroll to get a better look at it. that made is worse for me trying to read it as the words were on the move.

"You two are obviously bored. Why don't you two go and hit something." I suggested. "I can't read it if I have one on my back and the other moving the scroll."

"I'm sorry Zara, I'll try not to move the pages anymore," Tamaesen said. "but why he is here, I don't know."

"To make sure you two stay out of trouble. Going to Goldshire, really? Are you two trying to get killed? I'm surprised Zarayliel didn't get killed when you left her along, or worse." Non'daras asked

"It was my idea, not Zara's." Tamaesen said. "Don't punish her for something I did."

"Some protector you are, if I was there I would have made sure she went through the portal first." Non'daras said, I felt his hands travel down lower towards my waist before the wrapped himself around me. "Or, I would have fought off whatever was coming, I have to protect my fu-"

"But you weren't there" Tama interpreted. "I didn't even see danger coming. She saw it and she reacted. That's what made her a good healer before she got injured." He said

"For the love of the Sin'dorei and everything good would you two stop!" I shouted. I ripped myself out of Non'daras arms and ripped the scroll out of Tama's hands before standing three feet away from the two.

"I saw what I thought was a potential danger and being that Tamaesen is technically higher up the social ladder, I sacrificed myself. Turned out there was no danger and this person aided me in my return back home." I stated,

Non'daras came up and placed his hand on my cheek before trying to bring me in closer. I pushed him away before storming off towards my mount. I got on and rushed away towards the court of the sun. It was closed off to most people but because I am friends with the regent lord, I was an exception to the run. I knew if I was going to get any studying down, it would be there. I even read some of the passages on the way over, knowing that barely would be on the streets, I was good for not running anyone over. Once I got there, I realized that it was pretty busy. Guardians are running everywhere, servants were lining up a carpet down the ramp. I got off my hawkstrider and tied to a post. I was curious and wanted to know what was going on.

I noticed some tables being prepared for a feast and silverware being set up. Over by the Sunfury Spire, the guard count was tripled than it normally was. there wasn't just Silvermoon Guardians there, there were guards from every race. There must have been some sort of leader meeting being held if there are enough guards to guard the whole of Azeroth here. I had a few people nearly run me over as I walk over to my mom, to see what was going on. Instead, I felt a hand grab my shoulder boldly. I jumped up, turning around and started to go into shadow form, getting ready to cast spell. I blinked when I realized it was the Regent lord.

"Oh, it's just you." I said, letting my guard down.

"Hello to you too, Zarayliel. I was just going to dispatch a guard to come get you." He said.

"You used my full name, I'm either in trouble, you need me to do something for you or you are going to confess your love for me?" I said.

"Come again? I've known you since your real mother, actually we will not go there. I mean with all things considering, you kind of are my daughter. I helped raised you alongside grand priestess Evalith, who you consider to be your mother. Did someone tell you that they love them? Is it one of the Darkshard boys? Please tell me it was Tamaesen." He said.

"No, it's just been coming up lately with the younger students. Must be the season, what's going on? Why do you need to talk to me? Is there some sort of leaders meeting today?" I asked.

"Well you are in a lot of trouble, but this trouble has given you an opportunity to get out of the city and do something different. Come, walk with me." He said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around me and we started walking away from the commotion to a quieter area of the walked over to a balcony looking over the EverSong woods, the good part without the scar being in our view. He let me go as I leaned against the balcony looking at all the trees.

"I remember when you, Tama and Dara would come up here and play Raiders. When Tama fell off that one time, you and Dara were quick enough to go get him but you guys found some, not so happy visitors." Lor said, smiling at the memory.

"I remember, we came across some scouts from the alliance, they tried to kidnap me to put me into slavery and I ended up burning them with a fire spell I saw a mage do. And somehow I chose priesthood." I laughed a little bit.

"That was Eva trying to keep you away from the path other's have mistakenly taken. " Lor said. I felt like part of that was a lie. I never questioned it at it all. "Anyways, so you have a chance to go back out in the field under some very dire developments.

"What kind of developments?" I asked, looking at the Regent Lord.

"Rumors have it that the Legion has returned, and we had talks with the Alliance say they plan on sending someone down. After Gul'dan escaped, we thought it would be best to send an agent of the Horde down too. the problem is, finding two people to work with each other that are from different factions is a little difficult." He turned around from the view and looked back at me. "They have found a death knight that has worked with members of the Horde before, but he says he would only with one person and he named you personally."

"He named me, how is this so?" I asked.

"He said you guys you met around a month ago, so I'm thinking he may have heard your name in passing at the Dark Moon Faire. It's not like you aren't well known to our enemies. You have never turned anyone away who has needed a healer. You would be perfect for the job." He explained. "You would have been named and been put up for consideration."

"I haven't been out on the frontlines since..." I bite my bottom lip.

"This is just a scouting mission. I know you have your responsibilities as the high priestess but I know you are not one to sit around and do paperwork." He pointed out.

"I don't want to let anyone down." I looked down in disappointment.

"You have been training and you have only been getting more powerful Zara. It would be a waste to see this power go towards nothing. If this is a successful mission, I shouldn't see any reason why you should stay off of the front lines." He said. "I trust you and your ability as a priest."

"I'll go." I said.

"Great, there he is now." He said with a smile. I looked up to see a giant Alliance airship land beside one of the towering spires over Silvermoon. We were planning on getting a tower to bring in the airships up here to Silvermoon. Lor and I walked towards a chariot and we got on to meet the other party. the spire was located at the farstider square. We got to the foot of the tower, and there was already a crowd of people there waiting. Non'daras and Tama were around the front of the crowd watching as I stop behind Lor.

"He's a death knight, correct?" I asked.

"He is, I have no question that he will be able to protect you. Although you, yourself, doesn't need any sort of protection." He said.

"I bet he's a night elf too." I jokingly said under my breath.

"Actually, he is a night elf. A general for the alliance and the Ebon Hold." Lor said.

The gate opened from the building, with everyone's awestruck woes sounding the plaza. My eyes shifted to see five Silvermoon Guardians and five Darnunessian sentinels around one male dressed in black. My lips opened as I realized it was him. I recognized the armor from before but it was a little different. I could actually see his face, his young beautiful face. He had black hair, which was something you never saw on a night elf. Come to think of it, he must have had it up in his helm, hanging out in a ponytail. This time it was out and flowing, and it was much longer than my hair. My hair goes sits on my mid back. As Lor'themar bowed, I followed suit as the death knight approaches us. The closer I got, the more I was able to study his face more. There was no doubt that this night elf was beautiful to look at.

"Regent Lord." His smooth voice said, sounding like music in my ears.

He came up to about A foot from me and the Regent Lord and returned the bow. As Lor came up from the bow, I too came up and did a gentle nod towards him. His eyes shifted to me before he turned his whole body in front of me. Lor lightly put his hand on my back and brought me forwards beside him, closer to the death knight. I blinked a few times before turning red.

"My Lady." He said to me.

He gently grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly as a sign of good faith. I heard a gasp from the crowd, a pair of eyes glaring from the crowd. I cold only assume that it was Non'Daras, since his gaze found me while I was walking up with Lor. There was a small chance he may not have remembered me from the roof top.

"I didn't realize you had a wife." The death knight said.

"Oh no, she's basically my daughter so you better take care of her." He said. "This is Zarayliel Rosesorrow."

"I have heard so much about you Miss Rosesorrow. It is a pleasure to formally meet me." He said, Kissing my hand once more. "I am Azralius Starblade."

"the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Starblade." I said, growing more nervous.

"We have two days before we depart, I was told that you need some armor ready for you before we go. It won't be easy an easy journey, I don't expect to do too much fighting as it's just a recon mission out, but if we need to I hope you're ready." He said.

"Well, I mean, I'm a little rusty." I said.

"Rusty or not, you still have to be ready." He said with a smile.

 _"I just got told I was going today. How can you expect me to be ready?"_ I said in Darnassian.

 _"Hasn't anyone taught you that you need to be ready for anything?"_ He asked.

 _"If I hadn't have been out of the front lines for five years, I wouldn't be rusty."_ I snapped back.

"Well, Why don't you show our guest around?" The Regent Lord suggested. "We are still waiting on the other leaders and it'll be a great chance for you two to get to know each other."

"Sure, why not, get to know each other a little bit." I said, looking at the death knight. I walked away as the two were whispering things into each other's ears. I stopped and realized that my mount was on the other side of the of the square, and in the court. I sighed and decided to begin the walk. Instead, I felt an arm wrap around me and pick me up from the ground. I found myself on top of a death charger and in the arms of the death knight. Before I could protest, he began riding off with me on the horse.

He took me to the court, where it was quieter, but also where I cold get my mount again. I jumped off and walked towards the hawkstrider and pet it's beek. I heard him get off of the death charger and walk towards me. He stood behind, his hand gently placed on mine as he wrapped his other hand around my waist.

 _"Look, I don't want anyone to die while we are down in the Broken Isles. I've seen enough death to last me a lifetime." He said._

 _"Ironic, being that you're a death knight."_ I said, turning around to face him.

 _"I didn't kill you on that rooftop."_ He said, placing his hand on my cheek. I looked away and coughed a little bit. He backed away by taking one step away.

 _"We should get going." I_ said, untying the bird from the post and getting on. He followed suit and got onto his mount.

We rode through the newly built western Silvermoon, where the new magical district happened to be. I showed him all of the cool new tricks that amused him. I even laughed when he got water all over himself from the fountain. We headed on back towards the gate and into the blaazer before we got some interesting looks from other people.

"Ignore them, they have never seen a night elf roam so freely here before." I said with a small smile.

We rode on by, ignoring them and everyone just shrugged and turned a blind eye. I heard some people talking, saying how the guards wouldn't just let a night elf in without a reason. We rode slowly as he took in the architecture of the city. It was almost like the night elves but different, it had a little more red to the city. I smiled a little bit, watching someone have so much interest in something that seems so mundane. I probably take the beauty of my own city for granted having been here for three years after my accident in Draenor.

"Well, this is the Blaazer, where all the trading happens. Sure there's some in the Farstrider Square but this is where money lives in ." I explained.

"So this is where all the rich people live?" He asked.

"Anyone that isn't nobility." I said with a tender smile.

 _"I hope you didn't auction off the cloak I gave you."_ He chuckled.

 _"No, it's my blanket now, it's actually quite warm. Still smells like you too."_ I said, realizing how creepy the last part sounded. The sad truth is that the smell is fading away.

 _"I can arrange a night alone, you, me and that cloak."_ He winked.

 _"Do you say this to all the girls?"_ I chuckled a little before the bird stopped.

I looked ahead, seeing Non'daras in front of the hawkstrider.


	3. Call me Azra

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm extremely sorry that I am extremely late with this part. I plan on getting some more parts out. Unfortunately I haven't internet for a while and life, of course, takes a wild ride. I'm glad to everyone that really likes this story, I didn't think it'd take off like it did. Thank you so much for the support, I plan on updating my fairy tail story as well.**

 **As a reminder, anything in italics is Darnassian.**

 **Just as a quick re-cap so no re-reading needs to be done. Zara and Tama were in Goldshire watching the Allies do their thing. Though Tama had his own motives to get Zara alone. When a mysterious night elf appeared. Recognizing danger, Zara rushes Tama out of there putting herself in danger without realizing she made a friend with the death knight. A few weeks later, she is reunited with the night elf she met in Goldshire right after a fight broke out between her and the brothers (Tamaesen and Non'daras). Finally getting his name, Zara shows Azralius around Silvermoon when she is interrupted yet again by Non'daras.**

Non'daras, the monk that's the older brother of Tamaesan. I've known he's been a bit of a jealous type before but he's never stopped me from doing my job. He stood in front of my hawkstrider with a dark look to his face. Azralius came up beside me as the monk just stood there. I tried moving around him, going right first. The Monk also stepped right. I went to step to the left, and again the monk followed my movements. I looked over at the night elf and leaned in towards his ears.

 _"Can you give this stubborn blood elf and I some space."_ I asked

He nodded and got off his mount and walked over towards one of the benches with his mount's reins in hand. I looked over to Non'daras and got off my mount. He looked down towards as a small smile appears on his face. I raise an eyebrow as the black haired blood elf chucked a little bit.

"I heard that you were going on a mission to the broken Isle and to be honest I laughed a little. Zarayliel going on a mission after being told she wasn't suited for combat." He said before leaning in towards me. "You're a little out of your boundaries."

"Well that wasn't my fault, maybe if the leader did go off galavanting after blood elf girls while leaving his priest in a trap. Maybe, just maybe I would still be able for combat." I hissed.

I could see his face go red with anger as he reaches out for the collar of my robe, lifting me up a little off the ground. I could see from the corner of my eye Azralius was ready to intervine. "You had one job, which was to keep up with the group. You didn't do that, instead you got sidetracked by a stupid flower."

"It was your job as the leader to make sure you know where your group members are at all times. My job was heal the wounded, not keep up with pretty little rouges and hunters." I spat back before I kicked him right in the knee. As he went down I managed to get on top of him, holding him down as my forearm as pressing down on his neck. "Do that little stunt again and I will end you." I said before getting up and grabbing the hawkstrider.

Arzalius got up as well, grabbing his mount before following me out of the square. We stopped for a moment just to take a breather. He looked at me as I looked behind me of the very busy square behind us. He gently placed his hand on my small back and brought me in closer for a small hug. I looked up as he looked down towards me. He moved us to the bench by the gates.

"You and that monk had a pretty heated argument over there. Do you want to talk about it? If there's anything I need to know before we depart, I'd like to know now." He said.

"You know I am no longer fit for combat because of something that happened when I was seventeen. By seventeen I really mean 45 in human years. He was in the group with me when it happened. I was always a better healer than he was. I was also better at dealing damage than he was. I think he was personally happy to see me out of the front lines. He was always one of those ones that though a women has no place in the military of on the front lines. Now that I'm going on this mission, possibly being the proving grounds of whether I'm going to be fit for combat again scares him." I said. Putting my head into my hands and sighing.

"I know many capable women on the frontlines. Take Kynderline, the famous high priest of my race. She's female and she's written many scrolls for priests all over the world. " He told me as, patting my shoulder. "If he's threatened by you because you're a female then that's on him. I'd rather value strength of someone else than weaken another."

"It's just so frustrating. I've done everything right and by the book but yet I get punished for it." I sighed, leaning back into the bench.

"You know, you could always rewrite the book. Like right now we are both from opposing factions and here we are having a heart to heart with one another. Why not keep going from there. I think you'll be a great combat priest by my side." He said with a wink.

I smiled at him and got up from the bench. I stuck my hand out to help him up from the bench. Once he pulled himself up and held onto my hand before grabbing my shoulders to bring me in against his armour. We stayed like that for a bit before he let go, and we took our places on our mounts. We ride along with the city, I'm pointing out important landmarks as he makes some remark about them. Once we backtracked towards the elder's gate the sun was about to set. We came to a stop just off to the side so we didn't get into anyone else's way.

"Well, tonight is a grand feast. I shall see you there." I said, taking a step away. Azralius grabs my arm and pins me against the wall in a gentle wall. His one hand on the wall by my hips, the other over my shoulder with the cloak hanging over. It was covering me from the view of others coming in from the other side of the gate. I feel him lean in closer, his lips right next to my ears.

 _"Do you ever think about it?"_ He asked.

 _"Think about what?"_ I asked, playing dumb. I knew what he was thinking about, it's the famous the line every guy uses. 'Do you ever think about it, you and me dating?' Is a classic line used by both Non'daras and Tamaesen. I've heard other men as the girls they like that question. He is totally going to ask about the kiss.

 _"About what it could be like in the Isles. It's night elf dominated so It'll be interesting to see."_ He said, his ice cold eyes lighting up as if there was a break in the clouds. I looked to the ground dumbfounded on what just happened.

 _"I do, but I'm more concerned about the demons that will be there."_ I said.

His cold hands grace my cheek and gently moves my head to face him. His eyes were soft as big fluffy snowflakes that fall down with a break in the clouds. In a weird way, it made me feel like I was melting. He came closer, his lips barely touching mine.

"I would never let anyone or anything hurt you." He said quietly before moving back. Taking his hand off the wall. My face was a little red from the close encounter.

"Thanks Mr. Starblade. See you tonight." I said with a small smile.

"Call me Azra." He said with a smile as he moved away. Him moving from the wall, leaving me exposed to the sunlight and the real world. It dawns on me that yes, the real world wouldn't allow me and Azra to be together. I moved away from the wall towards the hawkstriders. I looked at him one more time, seeing the sun bounce off his face as if he was alive once more.

"Alright, Azra." I whispered loudly.

Right after two Silvermoon guardians came over to the two of us. They came to claim Azra for meetings with the Regent Lord. He nodded to them and walked over to them, as if I was invisible. I was going to wave to him but something told me not to. He turned around slightly, smiling as his silhouette slowly vanished.


	4. A grand feast

**Hey guys, so here's the new version of chapter 4. I got a few complaints about how hard it was to read and I really didn't like the chapter to begin with. I was hoping to put the dance and the armor fitting together but I feel like that wouldn't be the best of ideas. I don't mind rewriting this at all, I am also working on a cover for this story and it's looking great. My artistic ability has gone up quite a bit over the last few months.**

 **Little recap from the last chapter, Zara put Non'daras, her childhood friend/rival in his place. She continued the tour where things got a little heated between her and Arza. They had a cute heart to heart moment. It was shorter chapter but worth the read.**

 **-midnight**

The court of the sun was lit up like the fourth of July, fireworks were banging in the skies above us, little lanterns were everywhere in the court, hanging from trees and strings attached to the strings that hung above. The air was filled of joy and laughter like the Darkmoon Faire, People were drinking up a storm, getting massively drunk, people were generally having a good time. At least every race from every faction had some representation. Mostly the leaders of the Alliance were there. As well as some more night elves, some of who were to be considered the top six. There were more representation from the horde on the commoner level, as well the noble level as well. The son of Vol'jin, Garzdron was by my side, talking to me about some of the cool things we did in Dreanor. The brothers were talking to girls about ten feet away of us, Non'daras not even looking at me. I haven't yet seen Azra at the feast, which concerned me a little.

"Oh my lord, I love that dress Zara!" One of the trainee squealed in my ear.

"Thank you, Vanalenn." I said as they ran off.

The dress I was in was pretty much skin tone made of silk that went down to about my knees before turning into satin the went past my feet. The dress had a golden pattern on it that screamed blood elf. The line work was done by a famous dress designer who had to design a dress for me for when I became tri-specialization. The bottom bit had mana crystals in parts of it, giving it a sparkle, and much to my delight, attracting some more blood elf attention. To cover my shoulders, I wore a cape that fell above my ankles. The cape was also made of silk with the same line design as the dress. The cape covered my shoulders from the front but was still open enough to see the actual dress. To top it off, I wore a golden wreath on my head with my hair in a nice messy bun.

"They seem to be liking you a lot." Garzdron pointed out.

"Well, I am going on a suicide mission with a death knight, if anything they would love to hear the high priest and the archbishop not talk about me so much." I laughed.

"Da males seem to be keeping their eye on ya. I don't know how dat death knight will be resisting ya. I heard he knew ya from the past or something. My father said he named ya personally." What he said came as a little bit of a shock to me. I was fairly certain I didn't know him at all. I think I'd remember a night elf with black hair.

"He must of saw me pull a few moves when we were at a faire and someone may have given him my name." I said.

"Maybe." He said before looking around. "So, you be excited to get back in de warzone?"

"Is it true you're quiting your tri-talent studies to play hero with a night elf?" A warlock came running up to me before I could answer Garzdorn. Her name was Alithena, my younger sister's friend. She was like my sister in many way, same haircut, same taste in men and same mounts even. She happened to have white blonde hair as my younger sister had brown hair like mine.

"Ali, I'm not putting quitting. I'm just putting them on hold until I get back. Big difference." I said.

"That is quitting, no Blood Elf priest has ever gotten a Tri-specialization before. You could be the most powerful elf out there and you're throwing it away." She said.

"What good is all the power if I can't use it out in the battlefront?" I asked.

I watched her huff until she went red and then stormed off towards the crowd. Grazdorn laughed a little before being ushered away towards some other trolls. I stayed in place, not really wanting to socialize with other people right now. I sat looking at the stars above, letting the music flood my ears washing out any other noise. It wasn't long before I felt a cold embrace wrap his arms around me from behind. His arms wrapped around me like a rag doll, his chin closer to my head than my shoulders.

"Out of all the people here today, you stand out the most." He whispered.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" I asked turning around, breaking his hold on me.

"In your case, not at all." He smiled before taking my hand and kissing it. I felt my cheeks turn into a rose color.

"I must say, you Blood elves throw a really good party. I spent most of mine with a friend though. Much like your friends, she's worried sick about me going." He said.

"That is true," I lied through my teeth. "I'm going to go grab a drink from the fountain, I'll be right back. Did you want anything?"

"I'll take a glass of what you're having." He said with a small smile. I smiled back and nodded as I went to the fountain.

Beside the main fountain, there was a small fountain with a clear fruit juice coming out. It was the typical blood elf female with a vase full of never ending liquid. I put one of the glasses under the clear liquid to allow it to get filled up to the desired amount. I put that cup down and brought up the other cup to be filled. I started thinking about what he said about friends being worried. The only friends I really had where the Darkshard brothers. The younger brother is worried, even gave me his good luck charm before I went back home. Non'daras is probably worried as well but I would put him more towards the jealous side. The rest of the Clergy of priests in Silvermoon are again, a little relieved that I'm going because if I die, one of them would be in the running for high priestess. Most of them are worried about me being with a night elf more than anything.

"Miss Rosesorrow, your glass." I snapped out of my trance and realized the glass was filling up way too much. I pulled the cup out of the stream of juice before looking up. The high magister (Ruler of all things magic for blood elves.) Alaras Lightstar. He was older, you can tell by his face with all the lines surrounding his lips, eyes, shows he's seen things. His hair however made him look to be 145 years old (early to mid 40s.) He is the youngest Magister at being 320 years old, but he certainly didn't look his age. He was tall, with a medium build. He grabbed the glass from my hand and started drinking from it. I frowned a little bit but it was enough for him to notice.

"Was the other glass for someone else?" He asked and then looked behind him to see Azra. I look over, watching him talk to some of the Sentinel the night elves brought over. They were all girls as usual, more fit than I was, sure I was skinnier than them but I also had very little muscle mass to me.

"You know, the death knight can get his own drink, come to the tower with me." He said placing his arm around me and started walking away, I instantly got a knot in my stomach. I knew Lor never liked the guy and always kept an extra eye on me if he was ever around me. "I want to give you something before you go. You see, I won't be able to send you off with everyone."

"If you wanted to give me something, why didn't you bring it with you?" I asked.

"Because child, it would be a little hard to learn a new spell that'll help you and the death knight." I heard him clench his teeth as said death knight.

"I don't think Lor'thean will be too happy if I left my own party." I said.

He whipped his cloak over me and one minute I was in the streets of Silvermoon grabbing a drink for Azra, the next I was up in the spire with the magister alone. This part looked like his own personal office with a desk, a bookshelf and papers everywhere. I could feel my hand tighten around my drink as he looked around the room, looking for something. I watched his every move, carefully examining him as he moved about.

"I have no idea what you Lord has been saying about me, but most of it isn't true." He said before finding the scroll that he was looking for.

"Lor hasn't told me a-a-anything." I said, taking the scroll from his hands.

"You probably shouldn't call him Lor, someone may think," he stepped closer to me, his lips practically against my ear. Just like Azra's earlier before but this felt different. Azra didn't make me nervous or scared not like Alaras was. His one hand stroking my jaw line as he moved my chin slower to his. "You're too familiar with him in that way."

My heart was skipping every other beat, he tried coming in closer while I lightly resisted. Glass crashing to the ground filled the silent room, my drink soaking into the floorboards below me. He unattached himself from me and waved his hands to get all the cleaning tools moving, a broom, dust pan and the mop.

"Oh Zara, my favorite little clumsy girl. No worries though, get this all cleaned up and we'll get that new spell taught." He said, his back towards me.

"Sir Lightstar, I am glad you thought of me for this spell and not one of your mages, but," I slowly backed up towards the door, my hand lightly touching the handle. "I am going to have to humbly decline your offer. I took glance of this spell and it's arcane users and I'm not one that can use arcane." I twist the door handle only to find that it was locked.

"You are too funny Zarayliel, that fact that you say you don't use Arcane when you pushed Tamasean Darkshard away from you on top of a roof, you easily became the most powerful magic wielder of the Sin'dorei, and not to mention you gained dual specialization in your teenage years." He made his advance once more. Pinning me to the door I tried to escape from. "I'll guarantee you it's not from the holy or the shadow magic."

He invited himself to my lips in a rough, unpleasant way. His hands trying to find ways to touch me but they kept being interrupted by my own squirming. I felt his lips come off mine, but it was far from over. He then wrapping his giant hand around my neck, starting to squeeze down. My tried gasping for air, he wasn't pressing hard enough to make me stop breathing, but it was enough to make him a huge threat. I looked into his eyes, it was like he'd gone mad. I tried to claw his hands out to put me down but, it wasn't working.

"Show me Zarayliel, show me your true power." He demanded before licking my face. I could feel something boil up inside me. Power of some sort, the more notions he made to threaten me, the more power would well up.

"Let go of me." I demanded. My hands must have been heating up because he did let go, only because something burned him. I could hear him start to laugh, giving me chills down my spine.

"Holy fire, really Zara? You'll have to do better than that." He said, lounging at me once more. I put my hands up and casted a spell, I didn't know which one but it was enough to send him against his desk. I could slowly feel myself lose control, letting the shadows, demons, and even the void consume my thoughts and consciousness. Shadow magic started coming out of the skin, giving me a purple smoke. My eyes though, they didn't match my normal void form eyes. I didn't know what color my eyes turned too, but his ton went from crazy to scared.

"Zara I was just messing around, I swear." He said, moving away from me. I didn't listen, I just stayed silent, summoning a mind spike from the palm of my hand, not even saying any sort of enchantment.

"Zara, stop I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so far." He said, bracing himself as I lifted my hands up to cast the spell on him. "You don't want to be like your father."

He said that before I casted the mind spike, he shielded himself but I felt frozen. My father, my real father was someone I didn't know. I had no idea who he was, my mother said he died in battle. I felt anger boil up in me, and I started casting something I didn't know what it was. It tore up the office, everything was flying, even pieces of the spire were being brought up in the world wind. The shadow's presences was gone, the holy magic, vanished. It was a magic I've never conjured up before, sure blood elves have arcane in their systems and everyone is able to call upon it. This was different, it was like I turned into a mage or something.

"You don't get to talk about my father like that!" I screamed. After that everything went black.


	5. Stress relief

**Hey you,**

 **So I hoped you liked chapter 4. And that little cliffhanger for you. So, we talked about dual-specialization pertaining to the game where you could flip between 2 specializations. The priest at the time switched between holy and shadow. Since the pre-patch, you can switch through every specialization, so I decided why not have it so it's extremely hard to get tri-specialization.**

 **Though not much is known about Zara's history(yet), I can assure you that she is in fact really young to be working on tri-specialization, let alone having dual-specialization. So the Magister has a point, she is extremely powerful but there is in fact another reason why she is this powerful and a lot of it has to do with her father.(that will be explained later)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

I woke up to thunder drums pounding in my head, People outside training with claymores, talking in the hallway, and someone rubbing my forehead with a cold towel. My body felt sore and tired, the magic energy felt like it was drained out of me. I finally started opening my eyes to see a familiar, warm face. I smiled as my vision slowly got more clear.

"Mom." I said with a smile.

"Zara, you're awake. Thank god, you were out for two days. Today is the departure day, you leave at sunset, about 4 hours from now there's still much that needs to be done." My mother said, helping me up to sit. "We need to pack, get papers signed, transfer money over, organize the books, do the armour fitting-"

"It'll be fine, the books can be organized by one of the priests, I have enough gold to last me to Pandaria and back five times over and I'll just bring my armor from when I went out to the front lines again." I said before getting up. "what happened?"

"Actually, someone made you some armour. Don't worry about that night, let's focus on getting you ready to go Zara dear." She said before someone came into the room bringing a chest over to me. They placed it on the ground and bowed before leaving the room. I realized it was one of the best armour designers the horde has ever seen. I got up and looked at the chest, my eyes lit up as I opened the chest. "I'll let you get the armour on, I'll arrange for one of the girls to organize the documents needed for the trip. I watched as my mother left the room before I grabbed the robe from the chest and started getting the armour on.

The robe was red with gold trimming, just like any other blood elf armour. The robe had many layers to it though. The first layer was white and it draped to the knees in the front and flowed all the way to my feet in the back. You could only see an inch of the white layer. The second layer was red and made the robe look like a dress. It sat higher in the front but longer in the back just like the white layer. The difference was that it covered more of the white layer. The gold made beautiful lines all around the dress, making it beautiful to look at. The last Layer was black and it was setting like a vest on top. The sleeves were red. It was the chest was black and flowed down into the open red spaces in the back on the robe where the gold pattern is. The black moved along with everything else on the robe. The boots, gloves and cloak matched the robe to a tee. The cloak have a patch of black fur on the shoulders to keep me warm, but cloth cloaks never did the trick.

After everything was on, it was time to put a necklace on that was something my mother gave to me. It offered me protection from the evil spirts of evil that follow my family. Even though my mother isn't my blood mother, I'm still her daughter. I had some issues getting the necklace on, the clasp wasn't working right. I struggled some more before cold hands touched mine and opened the clasp for me.

"This is unbelievably light, how on Azeroth is this supposed to protect you?" He said before walking up in front of me.

"I can't where mail or plate. It's against some sort of magical principle thing. I can wear a type light metal and crystal. That right there is a crystal, a very strong crystal." I said, his hands resting on my shoulder. The low temperature on his hands gave my spine a tingle. I turned around to face him, I felt like he deserved an apology for disappearing.

"I'm sorry for disappearing on you that night. My head is a little fuzzy after I casted some sort of spell. I don't even know what spell it was." I apologized. He wrapped his arm around me and took me to the bed, sitting me down first before sitting down himself. He places his hand on my shoulder before speaking once more.

"Zarayliel, I knew what happened at the fountains. It was when a friend came up and asked me where something was when he decided to take you to tower. I looked everywhere for you and when you blew a hole in the wall."

"I put a hole in the spire? Lor is going to kill me." I said, Azra looked at me with confusion and then looked away.

"He's not going to kill you, he was a little pissed but he won't kill you." He said with a small smile. "You showed your people that you are able to handle yourself in the front lines."

"I guess you are right." I said, before feeling his hands play with my hair.

"I don't think I've ever seen your hair down." He stated.

"Well, we've only known each other for about a few days." I said before his hands found their way to my jaw. I found myself slightly jerking back from his hand.

"Did he do something to do?" He asked. I looked down before he brought my chin up lightly towards him.

"How dare he touch you like that." He said before he laid me down on the bed, I watched his hair fall onto my pillow as he one hand held my two wrists above my head. "No one could touch you like that against your will." His lips moved closer to mine, I turned my head away from but his lips found my neck.

"What's wrong Zara?" He asked, his voice vibrating my neck.

"I still have five million things to do before we leave and I don't have much time." I explained, his lips moved off my neck. I face him once more, his ice cold eyes staring into mine.

"Well, At least destress a little bit." He suggested.

His hand moved up my legs, bringing the robe up with it. It didn't dawn on me what he was about to do next. When I did figure it out, his fingers started working their magic. I felt my breath escape my lungs as he moved in circles. He slowly released my hands from above my head as my hands grabbed at his shoulders, my nails digging at his purple skin like dirt.

"Mmm, you are a real naughty priest." He teased as my cheeks flamed up. My breathing got heavier against his ear.

I felt his fingers move in ways I didn't think would make someone feel good. I've done something like this before but the temperature difference, his speed and motion made everything foggy. I felt my head tilt back, my back arch and my thighs tighten. Everything began to shake until a release came and everything calmed down.

"W-what was that?" I asked, my breathing still patchy.

"Stress relief." He said before sitting me up.

"I mean... it felt..." I said before standing up.

He came up behind me and wrapped his muscular arms around me as he used my shoulders as a chin rest.

"There are other forms of this kind of stress relief but you are right, we now leave in three hours and forty-five minutes. There are a few things we need to do before we go. I shall see you when that time comes." He said before opening portal and went to where he came from.

The airship was ready go, everyone packing up the ship before it headed off to a camp that is ran by a neutral organization. It was fifteen minutes before the ship would launch off of the platform. It was decided that it would an Alliance airship that would take us to the Isles, the captain would be a human but there would be a co-captain who was horde. Half of the crew would be also from both factions.

I stood there, hugging my sister before moving onto my mom. She squeezed and cried a little. She told me I would be great and I would come back in one piece. I hugged Tama, he held on pretty tight as well. He also gave me a book that I could write in to remember my journey that I had.

I came up to Non'daras as he stood there with his arms crossed. I opened my arms out a little bit to maybe get a hug but there was nothing. I looked down, heart broken that a childhood friend wouldn't give me hug after a fight. I signed and as I began to walk away he grabbed my arm. He looked me in the eye with a serious look. He brought me in closer, I was 2 inches away from his face as he looked at me.

"When you get back, I will marry you." He promised before letting go.

I didn't same anything as I walked up on the deck of the boat, standing next to Azra. I looked up at him and smiled as I waved again. It was so long Silvermoon, a life I have known for a while now and hello to the chaos that would unfold in the broken isle.


	6. Rain drops

**Oh, how I cannot lie, I am a big fan of shoujo Manga, Korean Dramas and all of those things. So I like to bring them into the story. On the same note, I like to be able to bring in a realistic point of view into these stories as well. Which is why there was a little bit of stress relief in the last chapter.**

 **I am also low key thinking about maybe turning this into a web comic if you that's what people want.**

 **-Midnight**

It has been 18 hours since we landed in Stormheim, where the titan keepers were rumored to be. All it has done is rain. The droplets felt like mages casting tiny water bolts onto or heads. I could hear the droplets ding off of Azra's armour. Sometimes he would have to move his shoulders back to crack the ice layer that would start to build up. All I know was that I was cold and tired and he seemed to want to go on forever.

We have yet to encounter any demons along the way, or any sort of humanoid life. I has only been animals that we would see if were on that stupid night elf tree. I looked around before Azra stopped in front of me. I stopped two steps behind him before he turned around.

"There's some shelter right there," He pointed to a cave that nested on the side of one of the mountains. "We can go there and rest for a bit, maybe wait out this rain." He said.

"That sounds delightful." I said with a small smile.

"Come." He said, motioning me to follow.

We walked into the cave and it was pretty small for two people. There was enough room that we could set up camp but we would be plastered to each other the whole night. There was also room for a tiny fire but we also didn't have any sort of dry wood to burn. I took my cloak off and hung it off of a root that was hanging down from a wall. Azra motioned for me to sit down first before Azra sat next to me, being closer to the entrance.

"I feel like it would be better if I sat here so you can feel safe." He said with a half smile.

"All I feel is cold and wet." I said, shivering.

"I'm sorry I can't be any warmer." He said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. The Lich king did things to people of all races." I said, curling up into a ball.

"I was one of the first to come out of his control. I was able to get others, like your sister, out of his control as well. I wasn't able to save them all." He explained.

"You can't save them all. I was in Pandaria once, for a peaceful mission to aid travelers. It didn't matter who it was we helped, we just had to help them. There was this one girl who came in, she was a night elf and she was badly injured, and at the time I was 35. I only was able to do minor healing at the time. My mom was out getting herbs and they couldn't wait. So I tried so hard to heal her, but after I casted holy spells it made me feel weak. There was one problem after another and I ended up making her suffer more than she should." I felt a tear come down from one eye. "By the time my mom came back, she saw me covered in blood and crying because I couldn't save her. That's when I decided to go for a dual specialization."

"I feel like you would have started off as a holy priest, not one of the shadows." He admitted.

"I was rebelling. My mom isn't my real mother, she said my real mom died at child birth and my father died in battle against the scourge when I was a baby. The clergy took me in but she raised me. They were telling me that I couldn't be friends with Tama and Dara because they were boys. I got mad and became a shadow priest."

"Becomes one with the shadows of darkness for boys. The wonders of that." He laughed. "If you are cold, I can probably find some that we can light on fire."

"What would I use to light a fire? I'm not exactly a mage." I pointed out.

"Holy fire might be able to make a fire." He said, getting up to grab some branches from the outside. He came back and made a little pile for me. I stuck my hand out and concentrated magical energy towards the pile. A small magical flame came out from of my hands and attached itself to the wood. A small flame grew bigger, and swallowed up the wood pile in it's grasp.

"See all better." He said, sitting from the other side of me. He began to take off his chest armor when my mouth opened to let out a big yawn. He smiled as he worked the shoulders off of him. "If you can, sleep. We should probably head out before the demons come and find us."

I nodded as I tilted my head back and listened to the rain com pouring down. My eyes slowly closed and I soon found myself drifting away. I could hear Azra move beside me, pulling me in closer towards him, feeling the wet chain mail under my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked at him briefly as he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes again and drifted up to a sleep.

I woke up by a violent shake from very cold hands. I shoot up looking at Azra as he covers my mouth before I say anything. I look at him with doe eyes as he places his index finger over his lips. He hands my cloak before putting out what little remained of the fire.

"I want you to stay very quiet and listen to me. There are hostiles coming and we need to leave as quietly as possible. No one knows we are here on these islands yet and they don't need to know. But you have to be quiet." He said. I nodded before he let me go and we both got up.

I followed him from behind as we are head towards the opening. We weren't able to see anything but the demonic presence was in the air. The fel energy fell heavy on my body, like something was lightly pressing against me from above. He looked back and motioned me to come with. We ran up the path and then veered off towards the forest, somewhere in the bushes. We were quite a ways back but we were still able to look at the convey of demons that passed. He sat there, on one knee towards the group of demons. I sat with my back towards them, watching the real for any sort of hostile creatures or demons. He took out a spyglass as I took out pen and paper to write with.

"All I see right now are lesser demons, imps and walkers of void. Nothing that can be of great concern." He whispered

"With all the fel energy in the air, I have a feeling there is more than just this convoy." I stated. He hummed in agreement and looked through it again.

"Wait, I see some satyrs, wyrmtongues, oh." He said, putting down his spy glass. "We have a dreadlord."

"A dreadlord?" I asked.

"A nathrezim. They tend to play the commanders of the legion. This is a very small force for there needing to a dreadlord. Considering satyrs are with the group." He pointed out, sitting with his back towards the bush.

"There's got to be at least three dozen imps and void walkers each, with a dozen stayrs. Maybe they are going to mount an attack on something." I said. "Could there be a village or a settlement near by?"

"Maybe, I hear water falling, maybe there's a ledge that we can see." He said before we heard the stopping of the troops.

"I think we better get on that, they might be camping out here." I said.

We both slowly get up and sneak away from where we were. As we move towards the water fall, I feel my hair get stuck in a branch. I tug at it enough to let my hair free but I didn't realize my necklace had dropped to the ground. We ran over the cliff and found a small camp. I little bit north, we saw more lights and other signs of some sort of faction. I scanned the edges, seeing only one path way towards the camp.

"We could probably cut across the water and beat the demons to the camp. We could warn them about an on coming threat from the south." I said.

"Getting down may be tricky, but I'm willing to risk it." He said with a smile.

I nod and we both start heading down the cliff quietly.

"Master, we searched the perimeter like you asked and we found something." An Imp said, giggling.

"If you have brought me back another shiny rock, I will sacrifice you to the lord." A male said, sitting in a throne. He appeared to have dark skin and looks like someone who could be a blood elf. He was grey though, with bright red eyes and hands that were glowing the same color. On either side of him, enslaved night elf women fanning him with nearly nothing on their bodies.

"No, No, it's shiny yes but it's not a rock. " The Imp said before feeling it's throat getting crushed.

"It better not be a scale either." He stated.

The imp held out Zara's necklace, dangling from the tiny hands. The male looked at it and laughed profusely at the necklace. His hands traced around the necklace with a big smile on his face. He opened the necklace up and saw two letters in the lid of the locket. He took a quick sniff of it and let out a joyful sign.

"I wonder what Z.S stands for. This was recently dropped, meaning we have visitors. I think we need to return the necklace to the rightful owner, but bring them to me." He said, throwing the necklace to the felhounds to sniff them out.


End file.
